


Last goodbye

by nicole_kaiwo



Series: The tale of two stars. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackinnon Week 2021, Character Death, F/M, Last Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_kaiwo/pseuds/nicole_kaiwo
Summary: Blackinnon Week 2021 - A Week of LastsDay #3!Today I will give you Marlena's death scene.Or maybe not?PS Harry Potter belongs to JKR
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The tale of two stars. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198337
Kudos: 1





	Last goodbye

* * *

Exactly half an hour ago, a loud bang shattered the glass in all the windows in the McKinnon Manor. Since then, Marlene's entire family had been fighting for their lives.

The worst part was knowing that no one would come to their aid.

Or at least not until sunrise. But the chances that they would survive until then were very poor. Not to say none. There were just too many Death Eaters.

Nor could they escape. All that was left for them to do was fight and hope for a miracle.

"Marls, look out!" shouted her cousin Rosalie pulling her away at the last moment before a spell could hit her from behind.

"Two have made their way into the corridor!" yelled one of her relatives.

_Not good._

Under no circumstances could the Death Eaters get into the basement.

Marlene, Rosalie and Marcus ran to stop them from doing so. They quickly caught up with Travers and Selwyn. An exchange of shots began. It was three against two, but Marlene felt no advantage.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a green light, and a second later, she heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. She looked to the side.

"MARCUS!"

Marlene dropped to her knees next to where her cousin's body lay.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Another body fell to the ground. Marlene was horrified that it had hit Rosalie this time. But when she looked at her cousin, she realised that she was the one who had cast the spell on the Death Eater who had killed Marcus.

"We have to go after them, Mars!"

At first, she didn't understand Rosalie's words. Marlene didn't want to go anywhere. And she had to stay with Marcus, she couldn't leave him like this. Besides, she was tired. She had fought continuously for so long, she was constantly on the move! Now she no longer had the strength to get up, run after Travers and Selwyn and keep fighting.

" Grandpa and the kids are in the basement! We don't have time, Mars!"

Rosalie was right. Wasting no more time, Marlene left Marcus' body and ran with her cousin towards the basement. On the way, she heard someone running after them.

"Alarte Ascendare!"

Rosalie launched Selwyn into the air, preventing him from entering the basement. But Travers was faster and was now already in there.

The girls ran in and saw their grandfather duelling with Travers. Rosalie started to help him, and Marlena went to protect the children.

Grandpa and Rosalie were doing really well, and for a moment, Marlene started to hope that maybe they could survive all this somehow.

And then it got dark.

And cold.

A strange shiver went through her whole body. As a member of the Order, she knew from experience what that meant. She knew what had happened. Who had arrived.

Then Marlene had the feeling that a hurricane was passing through their basement. She felt strong gusts of air and heard children screaming as if they had been carried away by the wind.

Then the light returned.

And before them stood Lord Voldemort.

Marlene heard the screams of her two youngest cousins. She looked behind her, but they weren't there.

She looked around the room and saw Bellatrix holding three-year-old Jezabel and Malfoy with five-year-old Ares.

The entire basement was filled with Death Eaters.

"Orpheus McKinnon," said Voldemort," you know why I am here. Give me this, and I'll spare what's left of your family."

Thus Marlene's fears that her grandfather, Rosalie, Ares and Jezbal were now the last surviving members of her family were confirmed. 

Marlene knew that her grandfather would never give in. She knew that no one would come to their aid, and they had no way to escape. She knew that the children would be the first to die. She knew that she would be the last to die after seeing the last members of her family dying. She didn't have time to say goodbye to them.

She didn't have time to say goodbye to anyone.

Not even to Sirius.

Suddenly Marlene mentally shifted from that basement to a completely different time and place.

* * *

_This morning. Just a few hours earlier. Their bedroom._

_Sirius was still in bed. He didn't like getting up early, so she didn't want to wake him. But unfortunately, she had to leave now._

_She walked over and knelt beside him, then kissed him lightly on the forehead._

_He did not even stir._

_Trying to be quiet, she started to leave the room._

_"Are you leaving without saying goodbye?" he asked in a sleepy voice._

_She smiled under her breath and approached him again._

_" That' s not true. I left a kiss on your forehead."_

_"Really? Hm, I don't remember anything. I guess you'll have to do it again."_

_She knew how this was going to end, but nevertheless, she started to lower her lips towards his forehead. Only for him to pull her further down, and their lips came together._

_It was a gentle yet tense kiss, after which she found it difficult to stand straight on her feet._

_"Ok, now I have to go. They're waiting for me."_

_"I know."_

_"See you, Sirius!"_

_"I will be waiting for you."_

* * *

I will be waiting for you.

I will be waiting for you.

I will be waiting for you.

Marlene went back to the basement, but she could still hear Sirius' words in her head.

She didn't tell him goodbye.

She said, 'see you later'. And he promised to wait for her.

And Marlene knew that Sirius would keep his word. Therefore, she had to do everything to keep hers so that they could see each other again.

Her brain suddenly started working at a crazy fast speed. She began to analyse all the possibilities and tried to anticipate her opponents' moves.

And suddenly, something occurred to her.

She again confirmed her assumption that there was no way she could save Ares and Jezabel. There was nothing she could do for them. There was no chance of saving her grandfather, either. 

But there was still one way out for her and Rosalie.

Admittedly, the chance that her plan would succeed was about 5%. But she had to try. After all, she had promised Sirius that she would come back. 

Marlene reviewed all the possibilities once more, and when she again found no better solution, she grabbed Rosalie's hand and began to pull her backwards.

Her manoeuvre took the Death Eaters by surprise, and they had no idea what she was going to do yet. This gave her at least a temporary advantage. However, with every step she took, her intentions became clearer. She knew that Rosalie had already grasped what she wanted to do. She could feel it in her body language. Marlene didn't have to drag her anymore, she just ran on her own.

"Avada..."

Apparently, Voldemort also realised what Marlene wanted to do.

It was now or never! 

Marlene and Rosalie jumped up and had their goal literally at arm's length.

"...Kedavra!"

Green light.

* * *

The feeling as if she had jumped into a pool.

And then Marlene was on the other side.


End file.
